The present invention relates to memory management and, more specifically, to management of concurrent access to virtual memory data structures.
Dynamic address translation (DAT) is used in many computer architectures to implement a mapping between a virtual address and real address. The virtual address represents a layer of indirection between an application and the underlying hardware that provides the application with abstraction of a contiguous range of storage, as well as provides more storage than the actual amount of random access memory available in a system configuration. Many computer architectures employ a multi-level DAT hierarchy to implement virtual memory in order to reduce the amount of storage required for DAT tables.